


Punched at First Sight

by TheShyOne (ShyChangling)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Early Cybertron War, First Meeting, M/M, Nonconsensual kissing, Violence, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/TheShyOne
Summary: Skywarp has ambushed a group of neutrals. Interestingly enough is what he sees implies some unsavory things. Not that he won't try and be unsavory himself though.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Skywarp (Transformers)
Kudos: 7





	Punched at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get back into the swing of one shot whumps again and well valentines day is coming up.
> 
> Sometimes when I write, it just turns into whump of some form. I had to wrestle this so it wouldn't get worse lmao.

The gun fire Skywarp wrecks to the battlefield is nothing if not destructive. Teleporting here, there. Anywhere he can manage and take out some Neutrals of the six mech squad.

The fire put on him is easily avoided as he keeps up his frantic and laughing warping. A stab to the first and second. A shot through the back to a third. Dive bombing the fourth and fifth till they've fallen off a cliff. Taking eachother with them.

He's not paying attention, focused away for only a second, warping further from the cliff side and laughs. The energon splattered on his face from the stabbing he committed earlier. He's certain he has everything managed, the squad is down and out. But he's forgotten one little thing. Hasn't he.

The metal of Cyberton clanks as the yellow minibot scout makes a run for him. Alting to vehicle mode. Reeving off a ramp and returning to robot mode RIGHT with a punch to the Seeker's face.

Causing him to falter in the sky and they both plummet to the ground. Bumblebee with a grip to his arm, and then right to his wing near that arm. Making sure he takes the Seeker down with him.

"You crazy?" Skywarp shouts as they hit the ground sliding across the grinding metal. Barely stopping to the edge of that cliff. He tries to warp out of Bumblebee's grip as the kid, holding him down with as much effort a minibot can muster, takes for another punch to Skywarp's face.

The punch still hits as Skywarp has moved them both away from the cliff side. Stunning him and the making a punch back at the scout. Knocking him off and Skywarp is to his pedes. Ready to strike once more. Arm raised to fire his blaster. And.. he pauses.

Bumblebee wipes the bleeding energon from his nose joint. Spitting out extra to the ground. The kid has been taking a beating much harsher before Skywarp showed up. The dented shoulder sure is a sight, and it looks like the kid's even got broken optic. Pretty sure Skywarp got a glimpse of a gash to his back. How is he even standing. Even if its just barely.

An easy enough kill. If Skywarp would just take it. But some how, that image stays with him. Its hesitant long enough for Bumblebee to ram him. Knocking him back down and then.. He keeps running. Past the first kill, taking a gun, wait was he unarmed this whole time?! Then Skywarp is back up. Watching wondering what exactly he ambushed here.

The other's got his gun raised, ready to fire. Skywarp blinks blankly. And raises his own, with little intention to shoot. He's got the upper hand regardless. After all, he can be anywhere. At any moment.

So why doesn't he do it. He looks for hints of alignment. There's nothing on him. At all, just like the rest of the neutrals. "You gonna say anything, mech? Or you gonna keep up the silent act?"

"Shut up." He's got door wings. Skywarp notices. Flicking anxiously and oh yeah. They are broken pretty bad. 

Skywarp flicks his wings at him. Vulgar gestures and if he's right..

Bumblebee flusters and fires at him. Only for Skywarp to teleport away and then to the side. As Bee keeps making for a shot each moment he turns. As the Seeker just keeps moving.

"So the grounder can wing speak!" Skywarp laughs. As he catches on that the scout is slowly getting less and less reaction time. Oh , yeah that gash to his back is bleeding out isnt' it.

"Shut.. Up." Bumblebee tries to fire again and all that happens is a click. Frag. He throws the gun at the Seeker and the bastard just lets it hit his chassis. Laughing all the same. Moving for another gun on the ground. Any gun. 

His reaction time is severely off. As that seeker makes for him. Knocking him to his front down and clanks loud to the metal ground. Only needing really one knee to hold him down. 

"Come on say something else, I know you can do it." 

Bumblebee struggles and digs his hands into the metal ground. Denting it in his struggle. Pained sounds rupture out of him, the energon spills little more from his back.

And as Bumblebee shuts his optics expecting for there to be a shot to his head from behind. There's a gentle touch to his back. "Get off me, 'Con. Don't you dare!" 

"They were gonna scrap you weren't they." Skywarp says with a smirk to his voice. "Shame, don't you think."

"What do you want?" 

"You're better off without em you know?"

"Really aren't.. saying much I don't. Yeah." Pained voicing, Skywarp is pressing his knee more into his back. Bumblebee peaks an optic up at him, head turned on its side to look up.

Leaning down to him. Hands on either side of his head. Bee can see those wings flicking vulgarly at him. Flustering more and more. Oh he should of just ran when he had a chance huh. Bumblebee's door wings flick nervously and press further from the Seeker.

"Nah, don't be scared. I ain't gonna do nothing to ya. Not unless you give me reason to." Skywarp keeps himself hunched over him. "So, who were they. Friends?"

"If they were going to scrap me why.. would you assume they were my friends." Bumblebee tries to struggle loose. "Get off. If you're going to kill me just get it done."

"I told you, I ain't gonna do anything. Nothing at all." Skywarp teases, his wings fluttering. "Watch. I'll prove it." And he gets closer. Watching him shut that frightened optic. Before he's vrrped away. Standing in front of him. "Tada!"

Bumblebee doesn't move. Terrified still on some level and refuses to open his optics. He can feel there's no weight on him anymore but. It still hurts. So much. And then he's yanked to his pedes by a wing door. Yelping loud. Forcing his optics open to see what's going on. He's lifted up. And it hurts. "Put me down."

Kick, kick. Finally he's sat down to the ground on his pedes. Then, slam. A kiss. Right to the startled minibot. Backing up and wiping his mouth. Glaring and oh yes that is fear isn't it.

Skywarp is laughing however. "Oh, you should see the look on your face!" He's gotten the smeared energon from earlier smeared on his own face now. His spark is dancing in his chamber. And before he can make his bold proposal. "Come with me-" there's blasters firing at him.

Bumblebee moves low and to the ground covering his audibles. Skywarp is to the air. Warping abit, looking down to the yellow Minibot. "I didn't even get your name." And he's gone. 

Not entirely away. Just enough to watch from a distance. Autobots. Must of heard a distress single and come to finally aid them. Shame, shame. He'd liked to of brought back the grounder with him. But.. maybe another time.


End file.
